1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system and method for enabling a user to design a pattern of confectionary pieces to be positioned on a substrate, and arranging the pattern of confectionary pieces in accordance with the design using an automated robot.
2. Related Background
Arranging confectionary pieces, such as small pellet-like confectionary pieces, in a preferred pattern has been achieved by conventional means. There is room, however, for improvements in the methods and systems for achieving this end. In particular, conventional systems typically arrange confectionary pieces in industrial settings in accordance with predetermined designs.
The conventional systems fail to provide a confectionary production system that enables a customer to arrange candy pieces on a substrate in unique patterns. More specifically, these conventional systems fail to enable a customer to design a pattern of confectionary pieces and then automatically construct the final product quickly and easily, to achieve the customer's own design.